Charmed Forever Continues
by THExHEARTx
Summary: At the end of charmed everything seems to be perfect and settled until it's time to send Chris and Wyatt back to their own time. That's when things start to go wrong. Slight re-write of the very end of the last ever episode. R&R T for swearing might change
1. Chapter 1

Coop left with Grams and Patty holding each hand to return them to their own time and after more hugs and family goodbyes Chris and Wyatt got ready to return to their own time.

"Okay boys you know what to do?" Piper asked one last time tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"Yes Mom. We've done this before you know." Wyatt said with a smile pulling his mother back in for one last hug.

"I know I know. I'm your mother I'm supposed to mother you."

"Come on Piper, let the boys get going." Leo put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Okay. You two take care of yourselves."

"We promise mom." Chris told her flashing a crooked smile similar to his dads.

The two boys stood next to each other in the sunroom. Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Victor and the younger versions of them, watched from where they stood a few feet in front. Wyatt and Chris began reading the spell in perfect sync from a piece of paper.

"In this time and in this hour,  
>we call upon our family's power<br>through time and space;  
>bring forth our hearts rightful place."<p>

Blue orbs swirled up and around Chris and Wyatt before splitting into two and spinning rapidly at either side of them. When the orbs faded and settled two women were left in their place.

The one closest to Chris had honey blonde hair that was dripping wet and pulled back into a messy pony tail, her bangs pushed back off her face. Dangly earrings hung from her petite ears in the shape of daggers. She was wrapped in a white fluffy towel, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth a look of utter shock written across her face.

The other girl had light brown hair that cascaded perfectly down her back. She wore a black crop top and black leather pants. A knife was slung from a belt at her waist. Her blue eyes were full of anger and evil.

The blonde scanned the room her eyes lying on Chris then Wyatt and lastly the brunette. She sucked in a large breath and tugged at her earring with her right hand while holding the towel up with the other, the toothbrush clattered to the ground.

From her earing grew an atheme the size of her fore arm.

"What are you doing here Jessie? You aren't welcome."

"How the hell am I supposed to know Tamora? I was perfectly fine where I was." Jessie replied eyeing the room warily.

"The names Tammy now."

Tammy flung the atheme at her. Jessie seemed to pluck out the air easily and spun it around in her hand.

"Nice try little one." Then Jessie was gone with those words still ringing in Tammy's head.

"Damn it!" Tammy ran a hand through her wet bangs and looked around the room once more. "What the fuck is going on anyway?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Piper said stepping fore ward.

"Who are they?" Tammy asked gesturing to the little Chris and Wyatt.

"_They _are my sons." Piper answered bitterly.

Tammy looked between Wyatt and Chris to the miniature versions of the sitting comfortably in Paige and Victors arms. She sighed heavily.

"What in hells name did you do Chris?" Wyatt burst out laughing while Chris stared wide eyed.

"Why'd you blame me and not this idiot?" He asked rather pissed before elbowing Wyatt in the stomach causing him to grunt from the impact.

"Hold it. Would someone care to explain what's going on here?" Phoebe shouted above the noise of Tammy and Chris breaking into an argument. "Why don't we all go sit down and figure out what went wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much. According to my traffic 93 people read the last chapter. Please review even if you hate as long as its not just purely insulting the story I welcome useful critsicism. Thanks.**

"You know I think this is the craziest thing that has happened to me since I moved into the manor."

"Time travelling is a bit confusing so don't worry about it Tamm." Wyatt said comfortingly.

"I was talking about the fat I'm sitting here in a towel… and that's about it."

"Oh sweetie you must be getting quite cold. You can borrow some of Pipers clothes." Phoebe got up and started shuffling Tammy towards the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled in the direction the two of them had disappeared in.

Phoebe led Tammy up the stairs and into Piper and Leos room. Phoebe started t rummage through the draws and wardrobe searching for clothes.

"Here I think this will fit you." Phoebe announced as she emerged from the wardrobe with a red floral summer dress that was cinched at the waist and would flow down to the knees. "What shoe size are you?"

"Umm, 5"

"I'm afraid the only shoes that will fit you are a pair of my old trainers."

"No problem I prefer trainers any way."

Phoebe then handed her a pair of knickers and a one size fits all sports bra before quickly departing to leave Tammy to get dressed.

When Tammy was fully clothed she looked in the mirror to review herself. She didn't usually fuss to much about what she looked like but then again she didn't usually wear dresses of any kind. She left her hair as it was in the pony tail and made her way down stairs.

"So let me get this straight. Tammy lives here, in the manor with Piper, Leo and you teo?" Paige queried from her seat.

They had all squashed into the Lounge after the little Wyatt and Chris had been put down for a nap. Victor had left claiming a head ache from a long and confusing day; he'd said quick good byes and promised to come for dinner the week after.

"Yeah and Melinda." Tammy answered coming round the corner and into the lounge.

"You look amazing in that dress Tammy." Phoebe exclaimed. Tammy gave a small smile in return, she noticed Chris staring at her from where she was sitting.

"Take a picture Halliwell it'll last longer." Tammy snapped whipping round to face him.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked you're a girl. I thought you were a boy this whole time."

"Oh did you know." Tammy said a smirk on her face as she watched Chris as he realised the implications of what he had just said as his face went red with embarrassment while the secret only the two of them shared passed between them.

"What Chris meant Tammy is that you aren't usually the dress wearing type of girl." Wyatt butted trying to spare the rest of the family of the argument he mistakenly thought was coming.

Tammy just shrugged and took the last seat between the two boys.

"I have a little girl?" Piper asked

"Yeah mom you do." Chris answered.

Piper turned and looked down at Leo from her perch on the arm rest of his chair. "We have a little girl Leo."

"I know honey." They sat there for a moment just contently smiling at each other.

"How did you meet us, them anyway?" Paige asked

"Wyatt saved me from one of Jessie's demons that she regularly sends after me. I've been living in the manor ever since in the spare room next to yours and Leo's room."

"We don't have a spare room."

"You know that big chunk of the house that's missing up stairs? Yes, there's a room behind that wall. A demon went through it."

"You still haven't told us why Jessie is after you Tammy."

"Well that's what where trying to find out dad." Chris answered. "The sooner we find out the sooner we can deal with Jessie and get little miss annoying over there out the house"

Tammy gave a sarcastic smile to Chris which he answered with a glare.

"Play nice now children." Wyatt teased.

"The only problem is that Jessie isn't in the book of shadows." Chris continued. "And I think where gonna need her with us if where ever going to get back to our own time."

"All of this is great but it doesn't explain what went wrong with the spell." Piper said rather frustrated.

"I have a theory on that." Phoebe stated looking up from reading the spell they used for the hundredth time. "In it you've put 'bring forth our hearts rightful place.' You should have put take us to our hearts rightful place so instead of the spell taking you to your time to Tammy and Jessie it brought them to you. It's just a simple mistake."

"I don't get it what do Jessie and I have to do with this?"

"Well in the words of Coop. Your heart belongs with the person you love and the boys put in there spell -"

"'Our hearts rightful place'. Could that mean family love?"

"No, true love."

"Of course what else…" A look of confusion spread across Tammy's face and she slowly turned her head to look at Wyatt.

"What! Oh crap no Tamm. I love you but like my little sister that would just be weird."

Tammy sighed in relief "Ok go-od… wait…" this time she turned to Chris, Pure horror radiated from her face. "YOU love me?"

"No, no don't be ridiculous, I…I…" His face melted when he met her eyes and he felt she was looking into his very soul. "I'm crazy about you Tammy." He said in a near whisper.

"WHAT!"


End file.
